


PPM-Protective Papa Mode

by AzraelGFG



Series: A Family Hound [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: #such a guy moments, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Daddy Sandor, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family Fluff, Father-Daughter Relationship, Fatherhood, Growing Up, Sandor trying to be a good father
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-27 04:46:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17155583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzraelGFG/pseuds/AzraelGFG
Summary: Sandor thinks he has just a normal Father-Daughter weekend ahead of him when Sansa has to take an important trip. Well, he couldn't be more wrong...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mademoiselle_k](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mademoiselle_k/gifts), [SassyEggs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SassyEggs/gifts), [junojelli](https://archiveofourown.org/users/junojelli/gifts), [LadySansaClegane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadySansaClegane/gifts), [Maracuya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maracuya/gifts).



> Merry Christmas once more!
> 
> This Story is inspired by something my friend LadySansaClegane told me.

It was Friday afternoon and he was waiting in his car in front of Serena’s school to pick her up.

Usually, Sansa picked their daughter up when she came home from University but today, she was at home packing for the trip she was taking.

She had been invited to a symposium in Braavos, to hold a speech about her latest research project.

If this project would be successful Sandor was convinced Sansa would get the Targaryen prize of Biology.

After Sansa had made her doctorate her career had taken off like a rocket. She had gotten offerings by many companies and universities alike, so she had free choice.

Ultimately, she had gotten an offer by the university they had both went to, that she couldn’t deny. She had been offered her own workgroup, financed by money pool for young rising scientists, to do research on any topic she wanted.

Sansa had talked to him when she considered taking the offer. If she took the job, they would have to stay in the North, close to her family and friends, while his career opportunities were limited.

There weren’t many tech companies in the North that had a need for an engineer specialized in CAD development.

Sandor had been grateful that Sansa was concerned that he might wasn’t able to make a career for himself as he might be able to do in the south, where most important tech-companies had their headquarters, but he had told her it didn’t matter to him where they lived or if he was getting a long career.

He wasn’t that type of a man that felt threatened in his masculinity if his wife made a career and earned more money than him.

They had both their income and while Sansa’s certainly was earning a lot more than him, he wasn’t earning bad either.

They had enough money, to live a comfortable life and save money for bad times and their retirement.

It was a good life and they had travelled a lot with Serena until she had started school.

Now Serena was fourteen and already planned to follow Sansa’s steps, studying Biology trying to become a scientist.

Serena was a good student and never had struggled to get good grades. Only math wasn’t her best class, but when she had a problem, she always came to him and asked him to help her.

The teachers only ever said good things about their daughter, saying she was always enriching the classes with her knowledge and interest while being very social and well behaved.

The more Sansa’s career took off, the more often she had to travel, leaving him and Serena alone over weekends.

At first, it had been difficult for all three of them to be separated even if only was for a few days, but by now they had gotten used to it. Every time Sansa was away over the weekend, he and Serena did a father-daughter weekend, watching movies, eating pizza or going to museums.

He already feared the days that Serena wouldn’t want to spend that much time with him anymore. He feared it, but he could hardly change it. There was no way to stop her from becoming a young woman going her own way and someday he as her father wouldn’t be the most important man in her life anymore.

She will be turning many boys head when she gets older. She had the beauty of her mother.

The school bell rang and ripped Sandor from his thoughts. He looked for his daughter’s auburn hair and he finally spotted it coming through the front door with two of her friends.

She said her goodbyes to them and walked over to his car. He started the engine when Serena got in throwing her bag on the backseat.

“Hi, Papa,” she said and kissed his cheek before she buckled up and smoothed the skirts of her school uniform, loosen up her tie a little.

“Hi, tiny bird,” he said driving off. “How was school?”

“Pretty interesting actually. We started with genetics in Biology today,” she said pretty excitedly.

“Great,” he said.

“How was yours?” she asked.

“Pretty boring. Had to change one CAD design, so a new 3D printer could handle it.”

“That’s not boring Papa, it's pretty cool actually,” she said. “When does Mama fly?”

“Her plane is set for 6 PM. You want to drive with us to the airport?”

“Of course.”

“Okay.”

They drove home listening to the radio.

Sansa was just finishing packing the last things she needed. Sansa hugged their daughter, asking her how her day was.

They still had some time left until they needed to drive to the airport and so Sandor made fresh coffee in the kitchen, while Serena quickly did her homework in the living room, after changing her clothes in her room, letting her auburn hair cascade down her back.

Sansa hugged him from behind and kissed his neck, while he put the ‘Best Biologist’ cup that he had gifted to Sansa under the coffee machine.

“I am going to miss you,” she whispered against his ear.

“I am going to miss you too, but its only for a couple of days,” Sandor said.

“I know, but I still don’t like to sleep in a bed without you.”

“Look at it from the bright side, you sleep in a five-star hotel. Get yourself some quality time, get some drinks and a nice massage tonight and tomorrow you show all these people that you are a brilliant scientist,” he said and turned around.

“What did I do to deserve a husband like you,” she said with a blush kissing him.

“I could give back this question,” he said.

“Do you have any plans with Serena?” she asked taking a sip from her hot black coffee.

“Not yet, but I guess we spend our weekends the same we always did when you had to travel,” he said and added some sugar to his. “We will be fine.”

“Okay, but you can always write me if something happens. I always have my phone with me.”

“Okay, but I don’t think anything _surprising_ will happen. Just a normal weekend.”

Serena came from the living room, grabbing a tin of lemonade from the fridge.

“All done?” Sandor asked.

“Yeah, wasn’t that hard,” Serena said taking a sip of her drink.

The chatted a little until they had to drive to the airport. Sandor and Serena waved at Sansa when she entered the terminal.

After Sansa had disappeared inside the terminal Sandor turned to his daughter.

“Pizza?” he asked.

“Pizza!” Serena answered excited.

“Hotpie’s?” he asked.

“Definitely.”

The returned to the car and Sandor drove off towards the mall, where Hotpies pizza had one restaurant.

“What movie do we want to watch?” Serena asked.

“No, idea, do you have any new Blu-rays?” Sandor asked, suppressing how happy he was that Serena still liked to do their classic father-daughter weekend when Sansa was away.

“Well, I have a few. We can look when we are at home.”

“Okay,” he said. “You still have lemonade?”

“No, and we don’t have any snacks either. Mama forgot them when buying groceries yesterday.”

“Well then I think we have to drive to the grocery store before we head to Hotpie’s,” Sandor said.

“I could already order the pizza online so we don’t have to wait when we pick it up.”

“Good idea. Double pepperoni for me,” he said.

“Okay, I think I’ll take tuna tonight,” she said while typing on her phone. “And done. I also paid it from my Paypal. Tonight, pizza is on me.”

“Thank you, darling,” he said.

They parked in front of the supermarket and the split up when entering. Serena went for the snacks and Sandor went to get the lemonade.

They even had the ones with lemon and mint in stock and when he walked towards the checkout he stopped at the wine and took two bottles. One of the lovely reds from the Summer Isles Sansa preferred and one strong red dornish. He intended to share the summer wine with Sansa on Sunday when she returned and would might a glass or two today for movie night.

It didn’t take long and Serena arrived with several bags of chips and salty pretzels.

He quickly paid and they returned to their car. Luckily Hotpies was only a few blocks away and so it didn’t take them long until he stopped in front of the pizzeria. Serena got out of the car and went inside the restaurant only to return a minute later with two large pizza boxes.

“Please hurry,” Serena said when she got into the car. “If you don’t hurry, I might start eating right here.”

The smell was indeed outstanding and Sandor hurried to get home.

As soon as they entered their apartment, they put everything they needed tonight on the couch table and dressed in the coziest clothes they had.

Serena went to her room and returned with a handful of Blu-rays.

“Let’s see,” she said as he was opening his bottle of wine. “What would you like, more science-fiction or action? Or some coming of age movie like Ladybird?”

“Well, I don’t know any of these movies, so choose what you like. It’s not even 8 PM, we might watch several, so just start with one and we see where our mood goes,” he said as he poured himself a glass.

“Can I have some too?” she asked.

“Darling not all rules change, just because your mother is away. You are still fourteen. At what age is drinking alcohol legal?” he asked.

“Sixteen for beer and wine and everything else when you are eighteen…I know, but Papa only a small glass,” She said with huge pleading eyes. She knew that he never could resist this look. “Pretty please?” she added with pouting her lips and Sandor sighed.

“Alright, you get one finger of wine, but no word to your mother or she will never allow either of us any wine ever again,” he said and Serena nodded before she jumped up to get another glass.

He poured her even a little bit more than a finger of wine when she returned. He always had the opinion that children should always be allowed to try certain things under parental watch, so they wouldn’t do it in secret. That’s how Sansa and he had raised Serena in regards to drugs, alcohol and everything else and so far there had never been any problem.

“Cheers,” he said before they both took a sip of their glasses. The wine had a heavy fruity aroma and a dry finish.

“And?” he asked as his daughter had taken her first sip.

“Not too bad. Mama always said the wine you drink was disgustingly sour,” she said and took another little sip before opening her pizza box.

“That’s the dornish sour I used to drink, but now I only drink it maybe once a year,” he said. “Have you decided with which movie we want to start?”

“I think we should start with Ladybird, because I only heard good things about it and it should be very entertaining and then we can go to the box with the science fiction movies and watch Arrival or the Passenger, with Margaery Tyrell and Edric storm in the main roles.”

“Who was Margaery Tyrell again? Did we see something with her before?” he asked taking a bite of his pizza.

“Hunger Games?” his daughter asked him, but he didn’t recall it. His daughter sighed. “Papa she was all over the media when that giant hack of the cloud came out.”

“Ohh now I remember, the hack by that creep…what was his name again?”

“Theon Greyjoy…” his daughter said disgustedly.

“Yeah, okay now I remember,” he said. “Let’s start.”

Serena put in the first Blu-ray, quickly maneuvered through all the menus and started the movie.

The evening was perfect. The laughed together, ate their pizzas and later empties several bags of potato chips. Serena had a rosy colour by the wine and decided when the bit she had was half empty that it was enough for her and he could have the rest of it.

By the time the first movie was over a short message from Sansa arrived telling them that she had safely arrived in her hotel was now quickly getting a drink in the bar before going to bed.

He and Serena recorded a short voice message for her before his daughter put in the second movie of the evening.

Overall the watched three movies in total and when the last movie ended, they were both dead tired and they both just wanted to sleep.

Sandor usually got them bred rolls for breakfast on Saturday and he asked Serena if she wanted something else.

She said that a nougat croissant or something like that would be nice before she wished him a good night after they were both done in the bathroom.

When he was in bed, he wrote one last message to Sansa, before he put his phone away and buried his face in his pillow.

 

***

 

He woke up at the usual time and quickly dressed before heading to the bathroom. Serena always liked to sleep in a little, but most of the times woke up when he was making eggs and bacon.

He quietly left the apartment and headed to the bakery at the corner of the street.

Old Nan had the best bread, bread rolls and croissants in the city and it was his favorite place to go. You could often already smell the bread on the street.

He got six buns and two croissants for Serena before he returned home.

He silently entered the apartment and listened if Serena was already up and heard nothing, so he quietly sneaked into the kitchen and put a pan on the cooktop.

He fried bacon when he heard Serena go into the bathroom. He made her cocoa like every Saturday and added the eggs to the bacon.

He had just put them on two plates at the kitchen table when they were done, as Serena came in.

“Uhmm, Papa,” she said and Sandor turned to her. “I think I got my first period.”

Sandor nearly let the pan fall to the ground form these words. He put the pan back on the cooktop before he headed over to Serena hugging her.

“Ohh sweety, how are you feeling?” he asked putting his hand on her forehead.

“Uhm Papa, I don’t have fever,” she said and Sandor realized how stupid his action had been.

“Yes, right…uhm how are you?” he asked and scolded himself how stupid that question must sound to her ears.

He had known that this day would come and he hadn’t been exactly scared by the idea of it, but he had hoped he wouldn’t have to face that day alone or at least show more confidence than he was now. He had always hoped that Sansa would be there. After all, Sandor imagined that a daughter would like to have her mother on that day rather than her father.

But now here he was and he would try to help his daughter as good as possible today.

“Well my belly hurts and I need some things from the drugstore,” she said blushed a little.

“Okay, I’ll drive to the store,” he said. “Here sit down, I brought you croissants and made you some cocoa. Try to eat a little maybe, I’ll be back as soon as I can.”

“But Papa, I could go with…” she said but Sandor interrupted her.

“No, I’ll bring you everything you need,” he said kindly and kissed the crown of her hair after she sat down at the table.

“Okay,” she said with a sigh, taking a sip of her cocoa, having one hand on her lower belly.

Sandor jumped into his shoes and grabbed his car keys before he left the apartment.

He quickly drove to the store they always went to, to get all their products for the bathroom. Samwell’s was one of the smaller drugstore chains. They didn’t have that many products, but enough to choose from different brands.

It wouldn’t be the first time Sandor bought tampons, he had done it more than often for Sansa, when she had by chance run out of them, so it wasn’t like he had that absurd fear of female hygiene products to many men seemed to have.

He parked near the store and wanted to get in when he saw the shield inside the door.

_Closed due to building renovation_ , the shield said.

“Really?” he asked himself frustrated. The whole time they went here the store had never been closed or renovated.

He pulled out his phone and searched for the closest drugstore. To his satisfaction, he found one close. Apparently, a new branch office of Qyburns drugstore had opened not long ago.

Sandor drove over and entered the store and was simply overwhelmed by the sheer size of the store.

He spent at least five minutes to search until he asked one employee more annoyed than he intended where the female hygiene products where.

“Fuck me,” he whispered when he finally found the shelf.

There were like hundred different brands of everything. Pads, Tampons, with and without applicator in all sizes, colours and materials.

He had only ever bought the brand Sansa had told him to get and so he desperately tried to find it, but even after looking through the shelf twice he couldn’t find them.

He then decided to just grab one pack of Tampons, but then rethought his decision.

Were tampons hard or easy to use? Were pads possibly better for the first time? And what did all these detail descriptions on the packages mean?

He pulled out his phone and tried to call Sansa, but he only got the mailbox.

_She probably turned it off,_ he thought.

He had no time to waste thinking too much about it, his daughter was waiting for him, so he didn’t care for the strange looks of the other customer and employers when he went to the checkout with several packs of different pads and tampons.

When was back at the car, he saw how long his daughter already waited for him.

_Serena must think me the worst dad in the world right now_ , he thought as he started the motor.

Sandor decided that he had to make up for this delay and he quickly drove to the supermarket and got several chocolate bars she liked. He also got some lemon cakes. If she was like her mother, she would develop a special craving for it. He also picked up some groceries, so he could make Serena’s favorite dish.

He rushed home to not let her wait any longer. He entered the apartment and put the things down in the kitchen.

“Serena?” he called her.

“I’m taking a bath,” she called from the bathroom.

He went to the bathroom and knocked on the door.

“I brought you everything you might need, I put them in front of the door,” he said.

“Okay, thanks Papa, I am nearly done here.”

“You know how to use them?” he asked and regretted he had never asked Sansa at least how all of this was used in theory.

“I think I’ll be fine, thank you, Papa.”

He went back to the kitchen and washed the dirty plates from the breakfast, when he heard the bathroom door open and close immediately, indicating that Serena had found what he had left for her.

He again tried to reach Sansa, but he couldn’t get any connection.

_Damn technology_ , he cursed inwardly and put his phone away, when Serena entered the kitchen. She had dressed in jogging pants and her favorite hoodie.

She looked paler than usual, just like Sansa did when her cycle was on her.

“How are you feeling darling?” he asked.

“Still cramps, but the hot bath helped a little,” she said. “But Papa, why did you buy half the drugstore?” with a hint of amusement in her voice.

“Uhm, I didn’t know what you might need and they didn’t have the usual brand your mother uses,” he said. “I brought you chocolate and lemon cakes, I thought they might help as well,” he added with a warm smile.

“Thanks, Papa,” she said and pressed her hand against her belly. “Does Mama have any painkillers?”

“I don’t think so, she, unfortunately, doesn’t tolerate the ones that are sold for these kinds of cramps,” he said. “I tried to call her, but I couldn’t reach her.”

“Okay,” Serena said with a sigh. “I’ve sent her some messages as well, but I didn’t get an answer either.”

“Listen, darling, you get yourself comfy with a blanket on the couch with your chocolate and cakes and I make you a tea and a hot-water-bottle, how does that sound?”

“Sounds great, thank you, Papa,” she said and kissed his cheek.

Shortly after he was sitting next to her on the couch, watching Netflix with her until it was time for dinner and he suggested to make her favorite dish, what by chance was his as well.

Serena smiled up when he suggested it and he immediately went into the kitchen to cook some soy sauce garlic chicken with rice.

When dinner was done he poured them both a glass of wine and handed it to his daughter.

“I know you are underage and we won’t let this become a regular thing, but here it’s the closest we have to painkillers,” he said.

“Thanks, Papa, you are the best.”

The continued to watch Netflix for the rest of the evening until they went to bed. Sandor made her a fresh hot-water-bottle and Serena thanked him again.

He tried to write Sansa again, but he still didn’t get an answer, but he had gotten an SMS from an unknown number.

It was from Sansa telling him, that the cable of her charger was broken and her phone battery was empty, but that her flight would land around 2 PM tomorrow.

 

***

 

The next morning, he had breakfast with Serena. Her face had a little more colour than yesterday.

“You feeling any better, darling?” he asked her.

“Yes, slightly thank you,” she said and took a sip of her mint tea.

“Good. Mama wrote yesterday that her phone charger is broken and that’s why she didn’t answer yesterday. Her phone battery was simply empty. She wrote she lands at 2 PM.”

“Okay.”

After breakfast they had some time left before they drove to the airport, so they made preparations for dinner, so it would take less time when they returned.

When they reached the airport, he didn’t get any spot to park, so he waited in the car parking in the cab area, prepared to drive a round, while Serena went inside the terminal to look for Sansa.

It didn’t take long and they left the terminal, happily chatting with each other. Sansa put her suitcase in the trunk before she got into the car.

On their way home Sansa told them about the symposium and that it had been a huge success. She had shown the science world how valuable her research was and her name was talked of in many important science magazines.

Sandor was happy for his wife. She had worked so hard to get where she was now and to see her find success made him incredibly proud.

When they reached home, he suggested that Serena could already start the rice cooker, while he helped Sansa to unpack his suitcase.

“Did Serena tell you?” he asked Sansa when they were alone in their bedroom.

“Yes, stupid timing. I wished I was around for her. I remember how scared I was when I got my first period during our class trip to Kings Landing,” Sansa said. “Luckily, I had Mrs. Shae back then who helped me, but I have wished my mother was there.”

“I know, I tried to call you, but well…”

“I know Sandor. It’s alright and Serena told me you gave her everything she needed. Actually, she told me you went into protective Papa mode the whole day,” she said with a smirk.

“I might did. And don’t wonder why there are like twenty packages of female hygiene product in the bathroom. I had no idea what Serena might needed, or knew how to use.”

“I know, I probably should have given you some foreknowledge, but I already taught Serena how to use all these things. You did very well never the less.”

“You think so?”

“Ohh I totally do and your daughter thinks so as well,” Sansa said embracing him.

It felt good to have her back in his arms and the feeling of her lips against his made it even better.

Sansa got close to his ear and he felt her hot breath on his skin.

“And to be honest, it turns me on when you show the protective papa mode,” she whispered and he felt her stroke his back a little.

“Is that so?” he husked.

“Yes, and later tonight I show you how much,” she breathed and Sandor felt his heart beat quicker in anticipation.

“I look forward to it because then I can show you how much I have missed you.”

Sansa bit her lower lip.

“I can’t wait for it,” she said with a smirk and Sandor kissed her one last time before he left their bedroom for the kitchen to start dinner.

 


	2. Chapter 2

During dinner, Sansa told them in length about the Symposium and the people she had met.

They all had been very interested in her presentation and again several large companies had given her job offers.

She had even met some people she had studied with and had a few drinks with them.

Nevertheless, it was obvious to Sandor that she had missed home and was glad to be back.

Still, the people at the Symposium had been more than interested and many people had told his wife that she would most likely get the Targaryen price this year.

Sansa had even found time to get them some small gifts from Essos.

She had bought their daughter a hoodie with the Titan of Braavos while she had bought a bottle of wine for him and her.

After dinner, he took care of the plates, while Sansa and Serena went to the living room since the three wanted to watch a movie together.

Sandor heard them talk in the living room, while he dried the plates. He couldn’t exactly hear what they talked about, but he guessed it was a mother-daughter talk.

When he joined in the living room, he sat down on the couch and Sansa snuggled up to him, while Serena put in one of her Blu-Rays and maneuvered through the menus starting the movie.

They watched the movie, but Sandor didn’t really watch it. He simply enjoyed the time he could spend his two ladies.

He felt like he was the most fortunate man alive. If he looked back on his life so far he was sure he wouldn’t change a single thing.

When the movie ended, Serena asked if they wanted to watch another one, but Sansa told her that it was already late and that she had school in the early morning. Serena said that her mother was right with a sigh and wished them both a good night before she got ready for bed.

Meanwhile, Sansa got them the bottle of wine she had bought and two glasses.

“I missed you,” Sandor said as Sansa unplugged the cork and poured them both a glass each.

“I missed you too,” she said with a smile as she handed him his glass.

She snuggled up to his side and watched just a little TV together.

“To you,” he said and raised his glass. “My smart and beautiful wife.”

Sansa blushed a little and raised her glass.

“To you as well,” she said. “The best husband, without all of that wouldn’t have been possible.”

They took a sip of their wine. It was a heavy red with a bouquet of fruits.

“Wow, that wine is fantastic,” Sandor said taking another sip.

“That is the least you could expect from a wine that cost hundred gold dragons,” Sansa said and Sandor nearly choked on his sip.

“That much?” he asked coughing.

“Yes, I thought we should get something more special,” she said in a sweet innocent voice.

“I don’t need anything more special than you, little bird.”

Sansa laughed lightly, before taking another sip of her glass.

Sandor buried his nose in her hair and sucked in her smell. Sweet with a hint of lemons.

Sandor lost track of the time, but when the bottle was empty Sansa decided it was time to go to bed.

Sandor turned everything off in the living room, while Sansa brushed her teeth and got rid of the little makeup she was wearing.

Sandor went to the bathroom and brushed his teeth, while Sansa was having a shower.

Sandor had just put away his brush when Sansa opened the shower door and beckoned him with her index finger with a smirk playing around her lips.

“Cheeky little bird,” he said as he got rid of his clothes and stepped into the shower.

“Hello husband,” she purred as he stroked away her wet hair and started to kiss her exposed skin.

“Hello, my little wife,” he said, between the hungry kisses he pressed to her body.

Sandor let his hand travel up her side until he reached her breasts and gently started to knead them making Sansa moan lightly in response.

He rolled her hard nipples between his fingers and Sansa lightly rubbed her ass against his crotch. He immediately started to get hard at the feeling of her naked wet skin rubbing against him.

Sansa turned around and Sandor felt his heart rate speed up, even more, seeing the water run down over the swell of her breasts.

Sansa looked at him with her huge blue eyes and Sandor leaned down to kiss her.

Sansa had placed one hand over his heard, her fingers lightly stroking through his wet fur that covered his chest.

Sandor felt her tongue brush against his lip and he lightly opened his mouth until their tongues teased each other.

His cock brushed against her skin and her hand wandered down his body until she wrapped her fingers around his length.

“I missed you,” she whispered stroking his length slowly. “My Sandor…my love,” she said between the kisses she had begun to press on his throat.

“I missed you too,” Sandor groaned lightly thrusting his hips forward into her hand. “I love you,” he breathed.

“I love you too,” she said and let go of his cock.

“I think I am clean,” she said with a smirk and got out of the shower. Sandor followed her and grabbed one of the large towels starting to dry up Sansa. He gently dried her hair until it was only damp. He continued with her back before she turned around to allow him to dry her front.

He kissed the top of both her breasts before he started to gently rub her towel over her skin. He knelt down and continued with her belly and her legs. He threw the towel aside and grabbed her ass while kissing her lower belly. He could feel the warmth that was coming from her private parts.

He let his tongue travel down the side of the strip of hair she had shaved until he reached her nether lips, letting his tongue travel over them.

Sansa moved her leg a little to give him more access and he could already taste the musky scent of her arousal.

Sansa gestured him to stop and get up, as she started to dry him with another towel.

Most of the water had already dried up on his skin, but she dried the few spots of wetness nevertheless. She kneeled down on the soft rag that laid on the ground. She didn’t hesitate a moment and wrapped her soft lips around his length, making him moan in surprise at the feeling of her wet and hot mouth around his cock.

“Ohh Sansa,” he groaned again and again, as Sansa let her mouth travel all over his cock.

She let go of it and stroked it a few times with her hand before she got back and got close to his ear.

“Let’s go to bed,” she hummed and her voice made shivers run down his spine.

“Alright,” he said and opened the bathroom door and looked outside and listened if Serena was around. She didn’t necessarily need to see them run naked through their apartment.

When he was sure that their daughter was asleep in their room, he grabbed Sansa’s hand and he basically pulled her after himself as he nearly ran to their bedroom, Sansa giggling behind him.

He silently closed the bedroom door and swiftly picked up Sansa placing her on the bed.

She willingly spread her legs and Sandor didn’t hesitate for a moment, to bury his face between his wife’s legs. At first, he teased her with his tongue along her folds, until he concentrated his effort on her pearl. Her breathing became heavier and he held her by her legs as her hand pressed his head against her body.

When she finally reached her peak, he felt her body tremble underneath his mouth and continued his effort until she had ridden out her waves of pleasure.

Sandor kissed the soft skin inside her thighs while Sansa's chest still rose and fell, as she tried to catch her breath.

“My gods Sandor…” she purred breathlessly. “You must have missed me dearly.”

Sandor chuckled at the sound of how exhausted she sounded.

“I haven’t even started yet,” Sandor rasped and crawled up to her, peppering her lips with gentle kisses.

Sansa stroked his cheek smiling after their lips parted and she opened the drawer of the nightstand.

She got a condom from the drawer and ripped open the package before she rolled it down his length, after stroking him a few times to get him fully hard again.

Even after all these years, they hadn’t stopped to use contraceptives. Sansa had offered to start using birth control, but Sandor had refused, telling her it was easier for him to use condoms than turning her hormones upside-down, just so they could love each other without worrying.

It wasn’t like they hadn’t talked about another child in the last couple of years, but they had decided that one had been enough at the time. Serena had been still young and Sansa and Sandor had just started their careers. They wanted to make sure to be able to provide their daughter and any potential children a carefree life before trying to get another child.

And they were still young. They were in their mid-thirties and so they didn’t worry that they would be able to get another one if they wanted. Even if his mother in law always asked Sansa during the time, they spend there during Sevenmas when she could expect another grandchild.

“Take me, my love,” Sansa breathed after she had rolled down the condom.  

He took himself in hand and brushed his cock over her pearl down until he was at her entrance. Sansa pulled him down for another kiss, while guided himself into her core.

Sandor started at a slow pace but moved quicker when Sansa’s breathing frequency speed up and turned into moans until he felt her tighten around him. He didn’t last much longer and he spilled himself shortly after Sansa had reached her peak.

He didn’t immediately roll off her, but instead, she held him in place with her legs.

“I love you, Sandor,” Sansa said with a satisfied smile around her lips.

“Gods I can’t tell you how much I love you, little bird,” he said, before gently pressing his lips against hers. She stroked him through his beard up in his hair.

“My smart and beautiful, wife,” he added with a whisper, to hide how heavy with emotions his voice was.

She, of course, knew him better and hugged him dearly.

“Sandor, I will never stop loving you. You are the best man any woman could wish for. I love you,” she whispered into his ear, stroking his back.

Sandor rolled off her and got rid of the condom before Sansa snuggled up to his body.

He embraced her and they both listened to each other’s breathing until they both fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment if you and leave a subscription for the series so you get notified, when the next installment is posted :)


End file.
